Artemis Tribute
by Lila Toretto Barton
Summary: Clint Barton was a young 16 year old taken from a loving home in America to a hidden world somewhere in Europe where a game of survival goes on as tribute to the goddess Artemis. Fighting for his life Clint must live and hope that he survives. Elsewhere Coulson looking for his stolen son finds him fighting for his life and makes his way, with the Avengers, to save him.


**Summary: **Clint Barton was a young 16 year old taken from a loving home in America to a hidden world somewhere in Europe where a game of survival goes on as tribute to the goddess Artemis. Fighting for his life Clint must live and hope that he survives. Elsewhere Coulson looking for his stolen son finds him fighting for his life and makes his way, with the Avengers, to save him.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Clint tried not to look around at the ravenged world he found himself in. He and other kids, 11 more, were forced to participate every year in a tribute to the Gods where they had to fight to the death for their lives. Clint had fought last year and now he had to fight again but unlike some who were taken he had hope. He had vague memories of a loving father who doted on him and told him stories about Captain America and a mother who sang him lullabies. But his life changed when mercenaries came into his home, killed his mother, and took him here where he was trained. He only had one ally, a man with no memory of his past who appeared cold and calculated but he was anything but, a man who despite all that happened to him cared about Clint. Clint touched the arrow pendant hooked to his chest remembering the man's words from earlier.

"_This is a good luck charm, not that you'll need it," the dark eyed and dark haired man said. He placed the pendant on Clint. The man had scars all over his arms. _

"_I can't take it anymore Jamie," Clint whispered low knowing the man would hear him and he was pulled into a hug and held tightly._

_Minutes passed and Clint pulled away looking into Jamie's brown eyes. When Jamie was alone with Clint his eyes changed from their usual coldness to love. Their union had not been welcomed at first but now they loved each other and would protect each other at all cost. Clint kissed the older man with everything he had pouring all his emotions into the kiss. Jamie reciprocated doing the same and Clint whined when his lip was bit causing him to become erect. Pulling away Clint hid his face in Jamie's neck, inhaling his scent to memory as well as calming himself down. Jamie leaned down hiding his face in Clint's dirty blonde hair and tightened his grip on the archer. _

"_Hold on for a little longer kid. I promise I will get you out of here no matter the cost," Jamie whispered and then pulled away. "Show no fear because if they see any we both know what they will do."_

As the countdown began for the tribute to begin Clint came back to the present and closed his eyes, imagined the only image he had of his father, took a deep breath and then opened his eyes. When the buzzer sounded Clint did the opposite of everyone, instead of going for the weapons he grabbed the bag closest to him and ran for the woods. He ran miles until he stopped and opened the pack to find a rope and a small canteen of water. Quick but carefully Clint climbed the tree closest to him and found a good limb to rest on for a day or two. Sighing he closed his eyes and promised himself he would live if only to get to see his father one last time.

Elsewhere Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, closed his eyes in grief and disgust at the anonymous message that was sent with a video link to it. Phil Coulson was his best friend and after his wife was killed and son taken Nick was the only one Phil would lean on. Slowly their relationship turned more intimate and the two got married five years ago but still not a day passed when Clint wasn't on Phil or Nick's mind. The beautiful blue eyed toddler had been Nick's godson and now looking over the feed from the Artemis Tribute Nick swallowed down the vomit as he watched the boy who looked so much like his mother fight for his life in a barbaric hunger games like tribute to a goddess. Closing his eyes Fury gathered all the strength he had and went to tell Coulson in private the truth about his son.

Coulson knew something was wrong the moment Nick Fury closed and locked down his office door. The problem was that his husband was so good at putting up a mask that Coulson couldn't tell what this was about. Standing he went around and instead of embracing him Fury pushed him down to sit on his desk with arms blocking him from leaving and in that moment Coulson knew that it had to be about Clint, his beloved baby boy that was taken from him twelve years ago.

"There's a group based in somewhere in Afghanistan is running a tribute game. They take hundreds of children and raise them in the wilderness until their old enough. When they are of age they fight to the death until there's one survivor. I was sent an anonymous message and it lead to a video link. I found him Phil," Fury said handing him a photo.

Coulson held his breath and looked down at the photo of the boy, now teen, he knew to be his son. It showed him standing with who Phil assumed was one of the leaders of the group, looking battered and bruised. The only relief was that he was alive.

"I want him back," Coulson said closing off his emotions to stay strong because he knew that if he didn't eh would break down completely.

"We will Phil, I promise. We leave tomorrow at 0500," Fury stated kissing Phil before leaving him alone with the picture of a boy he thought he would never see again.

In a tower in the same city Phil and Nick were located a man spied on the Director of SHIELD and overheard this piece of information. A grim look crossed his features; it was a look filled with sadness for a man that most of the time annoyed him and determination to help. Phil Coulson would get his son back no matter the cost.


End file.
